dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
L
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' L(엘)thumb|250px|L *'Nombre real: '''Kim Myung Soo(김명수) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, Modelo, Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 180cm *'Peso: '''62kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia: Woollim Entertainment Dramas *Fantasy Tower (tVN, 2013) *Master's Sun (SBS,2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Shut Up Flower Boy Band (tVN, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) Videos Musicales *Run - Epik High *60 sec - Sung Kyu *Love Blossom - K.Will Temas para Dramas *L feat. Kim Ye Rim "Love you like U" - tema para Shut Up Flower Boy Band Programas de TV *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 Invincible Youth 2 (ep.26) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Weekly Idol * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'INFINITE **'''Posición: Vocalista y Bailarín *'Educación:' **Daekyung University *'Hobbies: '''Cocinar, hacer ejercícios, fotografiar, dibujar (incluso autoretratos). *'Especialidad: Canto, modelaje, fotografía, actuación. *'''Lema: Carpe Diem (Vive el momento, en latín) *'Familia:' Padres, y hermano menor (Kim Moon Soo). *'Fanclub: '''eLements. *'Tipo ideal:' Con el pelo largo y ondulado.mas bajita que el ,con ojos hermosos y cuerpo de mujer. *'Religión:''' Cristiano católico. *Dijo que el grupo el es el "chico frío de la ciudad". *Dijo que si tuviera una novia no le importaría que estubiera cómoda solo que este siempre a su lado y que lo mire solo a el. *La mayoria de sus compañeros de INFINITE, piensan que él es el más atractivo del grupo, es demasiado tímido, tanto que no puede mirar los ojos de la otra persona, y menos si es la chica que le gusta, muy tranquilo, trabajador, es muy terco, nunca cambia de opinión si cree que es la correcta, y tiene un bonito rostro. *Escogió como su tipo ideal a Suzy, dijo que le gustaba mucho pero le da pena ya que por ponerse nervioso nunca puede acercarse a hablar cuando aparecen juntos en los programas. *Normalmente se le ve discutiendo con Sungyeol pero en realidad son amigos muy cercanos, según dijo u en el 9no episodio de Sesame Player. *Casi se besa por accidente con Sungyeol mientras jugaban con una cámara de la cabina de un programa de radio (SBS Power Radio kiss Myungyeol.). *Tomó clases de artes marciales para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a Woohyun en Before The Dawn. * Lloró al leer una carta de su madre en un episodio de Birth of a Family (vídeo ). *Fue a una escuela primaria solo para hombres, por lo que no hablaba mucho y era cauteloso. *Según él, la pose que hará derretir el corazón de una chica, es lanzar un beso al aire. *Su película favorita es "I Give You My First Love", y confesó que le gustaría vivir una gran historia de amor *El primer día que estuvo en Japon para las grabaciones del drama "JIU", se sentia solo e hizo una llamada internacional que le costo $200.000 Won. *Shirota Yu, mientras estaba L en Japón, le enseñó frases. *Dijo que si se llegara a enamorar, de la misma persona que otro miembro de Infinite, el renunciaria a ella, ya que no quiere perder su amistad. *Es amigo cercano de g-dragón y top *segun el cree que es el más apuesto *En Weekly Idol L (MyungSoo) hizo aegyo y los dos Mc sintieron mucha ternura por él. Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter * L's bravo Viewtiful Galería Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment